


Written In The Stars

by November_Novelties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Creature Inheritance, Dragon Harry Potter, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape Friendship, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ravenclaw, Ron Weasley Bashing, Silver Trio, Slytherin, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Novelties/pseuds/November_Novelties
Summary: Harry Potter gets a wake up call one night, when he overhears his "friends" and Headmaster talking about him. He ends up accidentally sleeping in the Slytherin Common Room that night, which leads to a friendship between the "golden boy" and Slytherin house. When the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself demands to have Harry tested for a re-sort, what will happen?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just going to be the basic information for this story. Please note that this AU may be different from other author's versions, as this is just my take on said AU.

Bonding  
Bonding is the courtship, or beginning phase of mates. It means that the bonding mates will be excused from whatever duties they may have according to Veela/Creature Law. When bonding, the mates parent(s) become legal guardians if one or more of the mates do not have parents, or if the present parent(s) are insufficient.

Creature Inheritance  
Creature Inheritance is when magic users get the powers from their nonhuman blood on their 16th birthday. Not everyone has creature blood of course, but it's common too. The process is painful but it only lasts about a week before it is fully completed.

Dominant/Submissive Role(s)  
This has nothing to do with s3x in this story ! Only about the role in the relationship they take.  
Dominates are more protective, territorial, and love being praised for providing for their mate(s) or doing a good job by said mates. They, as said before, adore praise and affection. They are usually taller but not always. They have more muscle mass naturally.  
Submissives are more caring, they have sharper senses, and they are known to be quick to protect their mate(s) or (deemed worthy) family. They adore being praised by their mate in anyway, as well as affection. They are usually shorter, but not always. They usually have brighter eyes and a natural elegant-yet-loving aura about them. 

Mates  
Mates are determined at birth. They bring out the best in each other. It's common for mates to be a bit stereotypical with the 'enemies to lovers' or 'rivals to lovers' troupe. 

Mating  
When mates officially accept each other. It can be referred to when/if they make love as well. As3xual mates, since they never make love physically, usually do other intimate affections but both are valid. Once they have officially mated a mark appears on their neck signifying their lover(s).

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Dragons  
Dragons are extremely rare, and usually only found in old families or outliers. Dragons are very tall, about 7 ft. on average. They have strong wings, horns, and fangs. Their senses are very strong and their pupils have slits like a snake. They can usually communicate with snakes/dragons/reptiles nonverbally, unless of course they are a parselmouth. They are fiercely loyal to their mate(s) and their Thunder/Wing (basically a pack). Surprisingly dragons are more submissive mates, but they are still very strong. They are extremely possessive as well, not too much to suffocate though. They also tend to collect things, but if you ask them about it they'll get shy or embarrassed. When they're angry they will blow out steak from their nose and mouth, in extreme situations they will breathe fire or poison. 

Veela  
Veela are beautiful creatures. They are naturally more attractive and their skin has a natural glow. They have wings (and claws if they're angry) which are very powerful. They are extremely protective and by Veela Law, have the right to protect their mate even if it ends up killing someone else. Veela are extremely protective during the bonding phase, and don't feel comfortable with their mate around people they don't trust. It's common to go on a break from school until the bond is secure enough to be around others. 

Most creatures, if rejected, will d1e


	2. Evening Walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽☾ Point Of View - Third Person  
> ☽☾ Warnings - Mentions of d3ath, manipulation, Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, Granger bashing

Harry wiped at his eyes, biting his lip harshly to stop the sobs that threatened to escape his throat. He shakily sat up in his bed, peeking through his bed's curtains to make sure he didn't wake the other boys. It was far too dark to tell but he assumed he didn't, because Seamus and Dean were still snoring. The small boy decided to walk around the castle to clear the images of Cedric's body from his head. He hummed slightly are his bare feet touched the castle floor, before he made his was out of the tower. He internally thanked the painting, who didn't wake up.  
The sniffling boy shuffled towards the kitchens, debating on asking Dobby for a glass of warm milk, when he heard familiar voices.

"Headmaster, that freak is too bloody annoying! He really thinks anyone would want to be friends with him?"

He recognized it as Ron's voice, he hadn't noticed the boy was out of bed. He had no earthly idea who his best friend was referring to but the utter hate in his voice shocked him. He had never heard him sound so unhappy. 

"You don't pay us enough to be friends with that idiot, Headmaster! Harry is a bloody idiot and I'm tired of dealing with him."

He almost let out a sob. They meant ... him? What was he doing wrong? Why were his best friends talking about him with so much hate. His eyes filled with tears, and he covered his mouth with one of his slender hands, to prevent any breathing sounds.

"Hush, children. I will consider upping your allowance from the boy's money. Just keep the act up for a bit longer."

Dumbledore's voice rang out clearly. The small, quivering boy couldn't hear anymore. He turned on his heel, stumbling slightly as he ran from the scene. The tears blurring his vision led him to the dungeons instead of his original goal of getting back in bed. He stopped before the painting of Salazar Slytherin, backing up slightly when he realized there was no way anyone would let him in.

"What is wrong little speaker?"

A deep voice said in a calming tone. The voice spoke parseltongue, his eyes widened slightly as he realized it was a founder speaking to him. He bowed his head politely, wanting to be respectful.

"You can rise, little speaker. Thank you for your respect. Can you explain what happened to you, little speaker?"

The boy's face flushed brightly at the praise before he recovered. He explained what he witnessed, surprised by how much it angered the founder. The founder looked deep in thought for a long moment before he spoke up.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight, little speaker? Hogwarts is worried for you, as am I. I promise no harm will come to you, and it is very late, little speaker."

The crying boy looked up at the painting with big, hopeful eyes. The founder cooed at the boy, and smiled softly. The sniffling boy nodded his has hesitantly, a bit confused to wear he would sleep. The founder, as if reading his mind, chuckled and spoke up once again.

"You can sleep on one of the chaises in the common room, they're very soft, little speaker. If you get cold there are some throw blankets in the chest by the fireplace. Let's get you inside little one, I'll talk to you again soon, little speaker."

The younger speaker nodded and smiled brightly at the man, warming the older man's heart. The founder opened so the boy could go inside the dark room. Whispering a small goodnight.

The sleepy boy quietly grabbed a soft, silver blanket before he shuffled to the emerald colored chaise closest to the fireplace. The soft crackling noise comforted the boy as he curled up. His mind briefly wondered how the Slytherins would react to the "golden boy" sleeping in their common room. He decided he would simply wake up early, leave a small thank you note, and clean up before leaving. If Professor Snape still wanted to punish him, he would understand, but for now he just wanted rest. The small boy drifted into sleep, this time having a pleasant dream about snakes.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

When there was about two hours before breakfast, his wand set off a quiet alarm to wake him. He quietly got up and re-lit the fire, which must have burned out while he was asleep. He cast a quick cleaning charm, he had picked up in a old book in the library, on the soft blanket he had used the night before. He folded it up carefully, still unaware of the curious eyes of the Slytherins who were peaking from being their dorm entrances. Normally they would have made a scene, but the soft smile on Potter's face made them choose to wait and watch, curious about his actions. He placed the blanket in the chest, and summoned parchment and a quill. He quickly wrote a short note.

Dear Slytherin House,  
I deeply apologize for my intrusion. I was quite upset last night and stumbled upon Mr. Slytherin's portrait and we talked for a bit, maybe because he hasn't had any other parselmouth to talk to in ages. He offered to let me stay here for the night since it was well into the morning hours when we finished talking. I promise I cleaned everything I used just in case, I completely understand if you tell Professor Snape or think I deserve a punishment. Thank you all again for having me, even if you weren't aware I was here.  
Sincerely, Harry Potter

He softly summoned Dobby, and asked him to leave one of everyone's treat. The onlookers were extremely shocked, from the rumors Potter was a selfish brat yet he seemed anything but that. He was also respectfully to the house elf, something that was uncommon these days. Older families practiced respect for them too, privately. The boy, who was satisfied with his apology gift and note, left quietly. He obviously didn't realize all of Slytherin had seen him. He said a quite 'good morning' to Salazar before he went to get changed for breakfast. 

Only a few moments later a furious head of house entered, pausing at his student's shocked faces.

"Does anyone want to explain to me why I just saw the Potter brat leaving here?"

Snape said, emphasizing the word brat. He saw as a few students finally snapped out of their trance and started whispering amongst each other.

"Sir, Potter left a note on the table, none of us have read it yet. We just saw him clean up before leaving. He even left us one of our favorite sweet on the table."

Blaise Zabini spoke up, a clear look of wonder on his face. Snape raised an eyebrow before snatching up the note and reading it. His eyes widened when he saw that he boy had permission from Salazar, perhaps there was more to this boy than a simple brat.

"It seems Mr. Potter was having a rough night and was let in by Salazar himself, so no one was in danger. Perhaps there is more to this boy than we thought hm?"

He said, amused. He watched as the rest of Slytherin nodded before picking up their treat and heading to breakfast. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy stayed behind to talk to him. 

"Professor Snape, what do you think made Potter so upset that he ended up here?"

Pansy said, a curious look in her eyes.

"I'm not sure Ms. Parkinson, but I intend to find out. Perhaps we should keep an eye out for him? From his gesture I would say he is safe, so if you all agree on that, you may spread the word that Mr. Potter is not a threat to your housemates."

Snape said, a most curious look on his face. The three students could tell that Potter's act of kindness had stumped even their teacher. It was nice to know that the Potter wasn't like his rumors though. Perhaps he wasn't the nasty git they had heard so much about.

"Yes sir, we'll tell them at breakfast. I have a feeling something big will happen this morning. I'm sure you don't want to miss it."

Draco said, his voice showing his amusement. His head of house nodded before sending the silver trio off. He looked at the table to find something was left for him as well. A single white lily. His face almost betrayed him to show his smile. He grabbed the flower softly, putting it in a soft black vase on his desk before he headed for the Great Hall. Salazar was missing from his painting which was quite curious, but he was sure there was an equally curious reason. Once he arrived he saw the Slytherins whispering among themselves, the trio seemed to have started spreading the news already. He sat down at his seat, next to the Librarian and the Headmaster. He saw the Potter boy walk in, his two friends beside him, although it seemed like they were chewing him out for something. Curious. He then noticed that Salazar was standing in a large Landscape painting on the wall behind Slytherin. He saw the founder's eyes light up when he saw the boy and sighed. This was going to be a long morning.


	3. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽☾ Point Of View - Third person  
> ☽☾ Warnings - Dumbledore/Granger/Weasley-bashing, minor violence, and mentions of d3@th.

Salazar cleared his throat, smirking as everyone's head snapped up to meet his face. He noticed the little speaker attempting to wave at him before his ginger "friend" swatted his hand down. 

"I, Salazar Slytherin, demand a resorting for a a student."

He said boldly. Glaring directly at the Headmaster, daring him to say something against his wishes. Smirking at the poorly hidden turmoil on the mama face. 

"Ah, Salazar. What are you doing here? And why would any student need to be resorted? I'm sure every student is very happy where they are."

Dumbledore strained to keep his voice even. He knew multiple students resented their houses. He knew Gryffindors liked to bully each other and other houses but he didn't care. None of these students really mattered to him anyway. 

"I am a founder, I may go wherever I please. I have the right to have any student(s) I wish re-evaluated by the sorting hat. Am I clear, Albus?"

Salazar's glare was ten-times worse than Snape's. He shuddered before agreeing, albeit reluctantly. The Slytherin table cheered internally, having such a cool founder. Minerva was trying her best to keep composed, but she was secretly pleased someone had the courage to go against him. 

"Alright then, who is it you wish to be re-sorted, Salazar?"

Dumbledore could only hope it wasn't his weapon. He could not refuse a founder, especially one with so much leverage over him. 

"Little speaker, could you go to where you were sorted in first year, please?"

He said, his silky voice turned soft when he mentioned the boy, much to everyone's surprise. They were even more surprised he said please. Harry tried to get up but Ron's harsh grip on his right arm stopped him. Everyone noticed their scuffle quickly. 

"Unhand the boy now, Weasley."

Snape said dangerously, very aware of the pained look on the young boys face. The Slytherins were itching to help their possible new friend, seeing him in pain was pissing them off majorly. Ronald scoffed and pushed Harry, who almost fell. Why had none of them noticed the physical aggression the ginger showed on Harry? 

"Severus, please take a look at the boy's arm."

Dumbledore said, annoyance seeping into his tone, causing Harry to flinch. A fact all of the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws noticed. 

"It's seems there is a hairline fracture, stay off your arm. Do you understand me?"

Snape said, the entire hall went silent before Salazar started angrily ranting in Parseltongue. Harry gave him a soft 'yes sir', holding his head down as if he were expecting to be hurt or thought he was in trouble. Just what was going on with this alleged brat?

"Let us get this re-sorting over with, so we can fix that arm, shall we?"

Snape said, knowing full well where Harry was about to be placed. Harry was lightly pushed before Dumbledore's podium while the older wizard summoned the hat.

"Well well well, have you finally realized I was right to try and put you in Slytherin the first time around, Potter?"

The hall went silent, except for Salazars ranting. Had they heard that correctly? The "golden boy" was supposed to be in Slytherin?

"Excuse me?" 

Dumbledore said, the boy hadn't told him this.

"Oh none of you knew? This little one here is a true Slytherin. The only reason he isn't where he rightfully belongs yet is because he was manipulated to hate his true house from the get go. Now, little one, go ahead to your new table."

The hall was completely silent, yet again. So Harry Potter was a true Slytherin, who had been gaslighted to hate the house he belonged in? That definitely shed some light on a few things. Then, it was no longer quite as Ronald and Hermione began to scream in outrage.

"Harry I thought you were a better person! Your parents would be rolling on their graves if they knew this! Think of them Harry."

Hermione screamed, not caring who was looking at her. Snape's eyes widened, Minerva gasped and covered her mouth, Salazar stoped his rant and hissed softly at the now shaking boy. Shaking with what no one could tell, yet. The Slytherins all tensed. Family was very important to them. 

"You have gone to far this time, Granger. Do not ever speak of my parents that way again. Or else."

Harry spit out. His voice sounded so icy, for a moment everyone thought someone else had said it. He was trembling with pure rage, it seemed. Hermione whimpered and pulled Ron down with her, as she quickly sat. Nodding harshly. The whole school was fascinated. The boy who was always letting his friends push him around, the boy who's voice was always warm towards her had suddenly frozen over. Salazar quickly snapped out of his haze before hissing to Harry.

"Are you alright, little speaker?" 

He said worriedly, not caring to notice the hall staring at the two speakers intensely. 

"N-No sir, I am afraid I might to cry Mr. Salazar."

He hissed back, lowering his eyes, flustered by the others concern and all the eyes on him. 

"I see, it's alright to cry, little speaker. I want you to sit beside Draco Malfoy, alright? His little group is quite fond of you. They will help calm you down. After breakfast, you will go with Severus to fix your arm. Is that alright, little speaker ?"

He all but cooed at the boy, his tone oozed comfort, even if the others could not understand what he said, it was obvious the founder had a soft spot for the timid boy, which was quite heartwarming too watch. 

"Y-Yes Mr. Salazar, t-thank you!"

He said, bowing respectfully before smiling softly at him. He nervously shuffled towards Blaise, Draco, and Pansy. Harry gripped onto his left sleeve slightly before looking at the silver trio.

"M-May I sit here? Mr. Salazar said I should but I don't want to intrude..."

He trailed off, not making eye-contact with the trio. Afraid of what their expressions might hold. The trio all had soft, interested looks on their faces. 

"You can sit with us, Potter. Welcome home."

Pansy said brightly, her friends chuckling at her. 

"I'm glad to have you Potter, thank you for the gifts by the way."

Blaise said with a smirk, chuckling as the boy was flushing red. The smaller boy sat down next to Draco, appreciating their kindness. 

"Can we walk with you when you get your arm checked out, Potter?"

Draco said softly, he expected Harry would be skittish around him, but he was surprised when the boy smiled brightly and relaxed more next to him.

"O-Of course, I don't think P-Professor Snape likes me very much so it's a win win!"

Harry said softly, he didn't notice the hall move on and begin talking amongst themselves. He also didn't hear some of his new house coo at his smile.

"Why is it a win-win, Harry?"

Draco said, what was in it for him? He figured the newly Slytherin boy hated him and his friends. The trio saw his blush brighten and watched him fidget for a few moments before he spoke up again.

"W-Well I get to hang out with you guys of course. Y-You all seem really nice."

He trailed off, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The trio suddenly grabbed his left hand, which rested on the table.

"I would die for you."

They said in sync, before they burst out in a laughing fit, Harry joining in with little giggles quickly. That quickly changed when he accidentally looked up though. Seeing his mentor, Dumbledore, glare at him so intensely made him retract quickly. The trio stared at him confused for a few moments before Draco saw how the headmaster was looking at the kind boy next to him.

"The headmaster is glaring at him, that old fool."

Draco spat, giving the smaller boy a reassuring look before turning back to his now angry friends. 

"Let's get him out of here and two Professor Snape's office, can you tell him where we're going Draco?" 

Blaise said, slipping his robe on. He must of had it next to it because Harry hadn't seen it before. Draco nodded and got up, confidently walking towards the staff table before looking at his friends and Harry. They were walking out now, finally out of the headmasters cold glare.

"Professor, Blaise, Pansy and I will take Harry to your office so you can heal him after breakfast. Someone was making him uncomfortable."

He sad, looking over at the oblivious headmaster when he said the final sentence. Severus quickly got the hint and nodded. He only had a small portion left anyways. He suppressed his laugh when Draco raced off to catch up to his friends. 

After he finished, he excused himself, causing all the straggling Slytherins at the table to leave with him. Snakes don't leave other snakes behind, especially when the Gryffindors are always out for blood. Severus went through a mental checklist of the bone mending potion he needed while he walked through the hallways. He would need to fix Harry's robes to the right colors while he had time.


	4. Snape’s Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽☾ Point Of View - Third Person  
> ☽☾ Warnings - Mentions of we1ght/Implied ab-se, Bullying, Violence

The silver trio and Harry made it to their head of house's office, quietly laughing and talking together, the trio hoped to distract Harry from his pain. They didn't realize the smaller boy could barely feel it. His pain tolerance was something to be reckoned with, from unfortunate circumstances. Severus walked in quarter of an hour later.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. Let's get your arm healed."

Severus drawled, hiding his concern at how casual the boy was being about this. Perhaps it was because he had broken his arm during quidditch during second year? The boy only nodded before walking up to his desk. The trio had opted to study while they waited for him to be healed.

The potion was quite simple, so it only took a few minutes. He surveyed the boy's robes while the potion cooled. The boy's robes must be too big, there is no way Potter could be so skinny. From what he was aware of, the boy was dotted on. 

"Potter, would you like to explain to me why your clothes and robes are multiple sizes too big?"

This caught the trios attention, looking up with concerned eyes for their new friend. Harry shifted nervously, he knew he couldn't get anything past the professor in front of him, so he only sighed and looked up at him.

"T-They didn't have any my size, Professor."

He said, embarrassment lacing his voice. He had been too small for his age ever since he could remember, even Madam Pomfry's health treatments in the earlier years hadn't been able to fix that. 

"What size are these anyways, Potter? I will see about finding the proper size. I can't have you walking around like that, now that you represent our house."

He said, raising an eyebrow at the boy's nervousness. It was a simple question, he didn't remember this boy ever being so timid, but he also only caught him at bad times so he couldn't assume much. 

"Extra small, sir."

The boy murmured, the group still heard him, unfortunately. Pansy gasped, the other three males breath hitched. Their concern quickly growing.

"I thought you just preferred baggy clothes, Harry. You know that isn't healthy right?"

Draco said softly, watching as the boy just looked down and nodded. His Veela side did not like this. He had only reached his inheritance in June, so his instincts were new to him, but he had quickly found out Veela's are extremely protective of friends and family. He walked up to the boy quickly, lightly grabbing his chin and making the smaller boy look up at him. 

"I, nor the rest of us, will stand for you not taking care of yourself. Is that understood, Harry? We will help you get back your appetite, and I have a feeling Professor Snape will help as well. It's okay to need help, Harry."

He said, sternly. Unsure why he was being so soft towards his former rival, but he supposed he would find out soon. His friends agreed loudly, a fire burning in their eyes. He watched as the smaller boys eyes widened, before he smiled, pink dusting his cheeks at the eye contact.

"T-Thank you Draco, and everyone. No one has offered to help before, it means a lot."

He said, before giggling lightly. Blaise and Pansy let out involuntary coos at the boys cuteness before attempting to cover it up with a cough.

"Draco is right, Potter. I'll be giving you a nutrition potion at every meal until you've caught up."

Severus said, before handing the bone-mending potion to him. The boy drank it, not having a reaction to his bone reconnecting, which was concerning. He then shrank the boy's clothes to fit him, showing how wiry his frame truly was. The trio and Professor winced at the sight. The boy noticed and looked away from Draco, who was still standing in front of him. Blaise and Pansy saw and hugged the boy from both sides, chuckling lightly when his face flushed red. 

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry. It's not your fault, and we'll get you back in health in no time."

Pansy said comfortingly while Blaise hummed in agreement. Blaise let go after a moment, chuckling as Harry relaxed into Pansy's friendly embrace. The other two trio members cooed, while Snape hid a smile. Harry dozed off, and the others decided to let him sleep since their first class didn't start for an hour. The staff left schedules up to the head of houses so thankfully, the four shared all the same classes. The trio decided to study in the mean time, seeing as O.W.L.s where this year, the potions master began making nutrition potions for the small boy as a head start. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Harry soon realized he wasn't as completely helpless with school as he thought. Before, when he was in Gryffindor, Ron and Hermione were constantly worrying him or distracting him from school. Ironically enough, Hermione spent so much time nagging him to do his schoolwork he never had the time. He and the silver trio had went to Charms and Divination either the Ravenclaws already, he found it immeasurably easier with a quieter group. His friends internally cheered realizing he wasn't brainless like they had thought before. The smaller boy was a bit worried though because next they had Potions with the Gryffindors. When the trio caught on to his worries, they made sure to keep close to him in the halls. It made him smile, the "golden trio" had never been like that. He shivered slightly when Draco's wings brushed against his shoulder, his face flushed a light pink as he continued to walk.

Harry had always thought Draco was beautiful, he knew that much, but Draco's inheritance? He was a whole new level beautiful to the small boy. His skin was a ethereal pale, his icy-blue eyes glowed slightly, his slender frame grew at least six inches taller. Harry's embarrassing thoughts ended when Pansy was shoved to the side by Hermione. Draco's wings bristled and Blaise growled, his fangs poking out defensively.

"Why did you shove me, Granger?"

Pansy said, fuming as Draco helped her off the ground. The Gryffindors snickered before glaring at Harry.

"Oh shut up, I'm not here for you. I'm here for my friend, so back off you slimy snakes."

Hermione spat, pretending not to be scared at Draco and Blaise's glares. Harry sighed irritably, stepping forward and ignoring his friends tensing up.

"What is it you want, Granger?"

Harry said, his voice rough with annoyance. Hermione clenched her jaw and stepped forward, she smacked him across the cheek hard enough to turn his head. 

"Don't talk to me like that you ungrateful brat, you'd be lost without me." 

She yelled at him, the other Gryffindors gasped. They had never seen her act like this, but Harry had a few times. Before Hermione had time to react, Pansy had hexed her five different ways. Draco had wrapped his arms around Harry protectively, while Blaise snuck into the classroom to tell the potions master what Hermione had done. The Veela was seeing red, no one hurts his friends and gets away with it. His wings instinctually wrapped around the shaking boy, before he made a throaty noise at Pansy. She looked up at him and realized his Veela side was in control, so she stepped into his open wings embrace to make him relax a bit. She had to admit, it did feel safer than out there with all the Gryffindors out there, though she noticed a majority give her thankful looks. She heard little sobs, as she looked up at Draco panicking slightly he coped at her softly before tightening his arms around the crying boy. The two of them could hear him repeating concerning things. 

"I'm so sorry 'Mione! Please don't hex me, I'll be good, I promise.."

He repeated quietly, his brain slipped out of reality as soon as his episode had started. Draco cooed at him and rubbed his cheek against the smaller boy's head, trying to ground him. The rest just watched in horror as a furious Snape walked out with a very angry werewolf snapping at the Gryffindors. It was only then that they noticed he had left. Snape had a look of realization when he saw Draco's blown pupils and protective grip on the obviously crying boy. He slowly walked up to the Veela, letting him see who he was and relax before he ushered the silver trio into his office. He would deal with the responsible Gryffindor in a moment. He chuckled as he watched the Veela unconsciously push his friends onto the couch as he cooed at the shaken up Pansy and crying boy. He smiled when he saw Blaise run up to them and rubbed against all of them comfortingly before sitting on the floor in front of them protectively. It seemed all of their instincts were in full force minus Pansy and Potter. 

"Sir, I think Harry is having a episode of some kind. Draco is doing the best he can but he hasn't stopped repeating yet."

Pansy said, her voice shaky and concerned. His eyes widened before he slowly approached, not to set off the two protective creatures before him. 

"Draco, I need to give Harry a potion and bandage Pansy's legs. Is that alright?"

Draco let out a worried croon at Pansy, grabbing her against him. Severus sighed, he would have to do this the slow way. He grabbed a dreamless sleep potion for Harry, and uncapped it.

"Dray, let Blaise check it for you okay? Professor Snape isn't a threat."

Pansy said in a more stable tone, reassuring the worried Veela and Werewolf. Snape let the potion rest under Blaise's nose for a moment, before the Werewolf nodded at Draco that it was safe. Draco let the older man hand him the potion, which he bottle fed Harry, who calmed down a bit seeing it was Draco. Only when the smaller was asleep did Draco let Pansy out of his wings and come to his senses.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I didn't realize I was keeping you against us."

Draco said apologetically, flushing when Pansy laughed at him lightly. 

"It's okay Dray, thank you and your Veela side for protecting me and Harry. And thank you for getting help, you overgrown puppy."

Pansy said as she reached out to pet her friend, who had opted to just shift and relax on the floor. He huffed at her and snapped playfully. She scooted up on the edge of the couch so Snape could wrap up the scraps she had gotten from falling. She hissed slightly at the antiseptic, causing Blaise to snap in warning at Snape. The older male raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

"Don't snap at me, Zabini. I'm helping your friend, overgrown pup."

He laughed, using Pansy's nickname causing her to laugh as well. The wolf just huffed and nodded, before laying his head down. After he finished, he let the trio choose their seats, Draco carefully laid the sleeping boy in the seat next to him. 

"Alright children, I have some a student to punish so I'll be back in a moment."

Snape said, a smirk flashing on his face before he strutted out. The trio snickered when they heard him yelling. Eventually the lesson began, Draco kept a close eye on the sleeping boy as he took notes. As he glanced over at the boy's peaceful face, he realized he had never seen the boy so relaxed. His shoulders were always tense, and his face had permanently been a frown before he had been resorted. He took a mental note to explain to Salazar what happened, knowing the founder had a soft spot for the speaker. He hummed before turning back to his notes.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

The trio plopped down in the Pansy's room, exhausted after the long day. They had a few hours before dinner, so Harry could sleep just a bit more. Draco lightly caressed the the boys cheek before turning back to his smirking friends, causing him to blush and look away.

"Hey Dray? Can Pansy and I brush your wings? You're still pretty tense and it'll help."

The blonde quickly nodded, he loved when they would brush his wings. To him, it felt the same as someone playing with your hair or rubbing your back. The two chuckled at how fast he nodded, before conjuring soft-bristled brushes and getting to work, noticing how happily he took the affection. The grooming lasted until dinnertime, the three had done face masks and all showered beforehand, so they didn't have to wait in line. Harry had woken up and quickly showered as well, figuring it was better to be safe than sorry. The shy boy had thanked them at least fifty times, after which he checked them all for injuries and hugged Pansy because she was hurt. Professor Snape eventually came to fetch his house for dinner, only stopping when the small boy tugged his sleeve lightly. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, who immediately let go and apologized before he looked back up at his Professor.

"P-Professor Snape? Is it possible for me to have a snake familiar since Hedwig ... passed away this summer?"


	5. A Snake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☽☾ Point Of View - Third Person  
> ☽☾ Warnings - Animal D3ath, Mentions of ab-se, soft Silver Trio and Snape  
> ☽☾ Pictures don’t work on here I see

The trio stilled and Professor stilled. Even when they were rivals, they knew how important Hedwig was to Harry. The two had shown a clear familiar bond. Harry must have been devastated. 

"I don't see why not, I suppose we could go after dinner since I'll be going with."

Severus said, making sure to keep his voice even. He could see the sadness and loss in his eyes when the small boy mentioned his beloved owl. He would make sure to ask later when he and the trio had free time, but for now he would wait. 

"Come on pup, let's get you some food and our little bat here some blood."

Blaise said, chuckling as Pansy huffed. Harry was like a cute, little sibling or platonic partner in a way. The trio had quickly realized he gave the best affection, so they all became very close. Draco snickered before walking out, Severus and the others following. This was definitely interesting. 

The five entered the great hall, immediately met with glares from the lions den, but also with nods off acceptance from the badgers and birds. Harry seemed to fold in on himself at the lions glares, causing Blaise to put himself in between his line of sight. 

"It's okay pup, if you try and eat you can have one of those treacle tarts you adore as a reward."

Blaise said, effectively calming the boy. He almost laughed when the boy raced off to their seats, excited for a treat. Draco, with his obvious protectiveness the others noticed, sat close to the boy. They internally wondered if they were mates, but dismissed the thought for later. 

Dumbledore gave his small rant, before making the food appear. Before Harry could protest, Draco had mashed potatoes on his plate, Blaise adding a small-well-done steak, and Pansy added a handful of grapes. Harry grumbled something about mother hens before he started eating slowly. 

They cooed at the small boy, before digging in. The rest of Slytherin hardly held back their laughs at the silver trios attachment before they ate as well.

"I-I can't eat anymore, I-I'm sorry."

Harry said, disappointed in himself. He had managed to eat almost half, which was impressive. He looked down, not wanting to see if they were upset at his failure. Draco grabbed his chin, soft but firm. The touch made Harry unconsciously lean into it, causing some fellow housemates to smirk lightly. 

"Look at me, little one."

Draco said, his voice felt like silk touching Harry's ears. He looked up nervously, his eyes widened slighted seeing Draco's passionate look.

"Y-Yes Dray?"

The nickname slipped out before he could stop it, causing both him and the Veela to flush red. They tried to ignore their housemates grins and coos. 

"I'm proud of you, you did so good. You made all of us proud, little one."

He said in a strong yet tender voice. Smiling softly at the look of joy the boy had, knowing he was doing a good job. Draco stroked his cheek gently, making the boy turn even more red as he closed his eyes in bliss. Harry couldn't understand why Draco's touch felt so good, but he would be damned if it didn't feel heavenly. The two reluctantly let go of each other, remembering where they were.

"Well, well, well, I think our 'pup' deserves his treat huh?" 

Pansy said happily, the blood in her goblet making her feel refreshed. Blaise hummed in agreement before putting two on the blushing boy's plate. He smiled when the boy squeaked and happily ate them. Draco had a look that screamed 'how is someone so cute' which was, unsurprisingly, shared by 3/4 houses. The trio sighed contently, before finishing their breakfast. Their mornings at little brighter now that Harry had ate.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

"Are you sure they'll have them here, Professor?"

Harry said, gently squeezing Draco's hand. He wasn't sure why but Draco had insisted on holding his hand. Harry was secretly very happy, he never would have dreamed he would be able to hold his crush's hand but here he was. Blaise and Pansy had laughed and called Draco clever, but he chose to ignore them with a huff. Snape had just rolled his eyes, but he has a fond look in his eyes. 

"Yes I'm sure, Potter. Why are you so excited anyway?"

Harry started bouncing, forcing Pansy to stifle her laugh. The purebloods pride was still very strong. Draco snickered under his breath.

"I can talk to them, remember? I think I may be able to find a familiar if I'm lucky."

Harry said excitedly, giggling at Snape's exasperated expression. Snape just huffed as they entered a pet store. Magical and non-magical creatures alike the trio looked around in wonder, the Professor a bit more reserved about his fascination.

"Iss that the sspeaker? The famouss one?"  
  
"I think sso! I hope he'ss doing alright."

Harry's eyes lit up. He saw the two most beautiful snakes he had ever laid eyes upon. One was pure white, while the other was pure black. The serpents stilled when they looked up at him, which made the small boy still as well. 

"They're my familiars."

Harry said breathily, catching the attention of his companions. They came over and admired the serpents, happiness swelling inside them for Harry. Sure, Harry had real friends now, and a father figure of sorts, but familiars were special to wizards. They all understood of course, something that made Harry love them more.

"The sspeaker iss sso cute!"

The white serpent said, cuddling up against the black one. 

"He iss indeed, love. We are alsso hiss familiarss."

The black serpent said softly, seemingly relishing in the others touch. Harry smiled at the two softly. He gently placed his arms down in the tank, allowing the two beauties to slither up to rest around his neck. 

"Hello you two, what are your names? You're both so beautiful."

His friends snickered at Draco's intense blush, causing him to mutter swears at them and pout. Very Malfoy like indeed. The serpents hissed out small laughs before returning their gazes to their speaker.

"I am Lux, I am a female. Thank you hatchling."

The white serpent said, her tone soft and loving. She bumped her head against the boys jaw affectionally.

"I am Nox, I am also a girl."

The black serpent said, giving off a heavy "I'll hurt you if you hurt my precious people" vibe. Harry smiled at that, they were a cute couple. 

"Both lovely names. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

He hissed softly, cuddling against them softly. He turned to his friends, taking in their soft looks and smiled. 

"Let's go home guys."

Snape said, ushering the group softly toward the waiting fireplace after they paid for Harry's familiars.


End file.
